The Daughter of Apollo
by Mrs. Dylan Authors
Summary: Ashlyn is like any other demigod. She has ADHD, dyslexia, and attracts lots of monsters. But when she makes it to Camp Half-Blood and starts crushing on a certain son of the sea god, what will happen? Will Annabeth be jealous? Read to find out. Percy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first PJO fanfic, and I need your opinion on my writing style. I never thought I was any good, but I'd like to see what you think before I stop writing. I've always loved a whole bunch of the stories in this category, and have a BIG fan of PJO for a while. I actually discovered the books one day in library, and just randomly grabbed on, which turned out to be the Titan's Curse. So, yeah, I started on the third one... -_- It was pretty bad since I didn't read the first and second one 'till after I was finished reading the BOTL and TLO... Haha, well, I hope you like my story! :D**

**P.S This takes place after TLO. The Lost Hero never happened. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's you recognize. All of the rights of those character's belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. I only own Ashlyn. :) Enjoy!**

Ashlyn's POV:

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high and bright in the bright blue sky, while white clouds dotted every which-way. There was a chilly breeze that was blowing, which signalled that fall was on it's way. I frowned. I like fall and all, but I like summer more. The sun in the summer always seems brighter, like it's on summer break just like all of us kids. Like it has duties to do as well. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my friend Ryan. Let me explain Ryan to you... whoever you people are.

Ryan isn't the type of guy you want to be seen hanging out with, but he's actually really nice. Whenever I say that you don't want to be seen hanging out with him, I'm being serious. He has acne all over his face- and he often gets called Pizza Face because of it. He also has a wispy goatee that makes him look much older than he really is. Whenever he walks, he walks on crutches. I don't know why, all I know is that he handed in a note excusing him from P.E for the rest of his life. Apparently he has some kind of leg disorder. I don't know why anyone would be happy about missing P.E, though. P.E is amazing! There's lots of running and doing healthy things to make your heat active and to keep it going! Wow. Listen to me. I sound like my P.E teacher now. I was cut short out of my thoughts by a ear-piercing scream that sounded through the hallways. Ryan looked at me with wide eyes, filled to the brim with terror. He didn't look scared for whoever just screamed, he looked scared for me. I just started back. Then he said, "you need to get out of here. Now."

He took my hand and ran through the crowded halls, pushing past all of the people that were screaming things like, "Rabid dog!" and "How did it get in here?" I honestly didn't want to know why they were yelling that, but I had a pretty good idea. My idea- there was a rabid dog loose somewhere in the school. Ryan must have been reading my thoughts because he yelled as we were running, "it is not a rabid dog on the loose, it's a he-," he was cut short by a thing the size of a small car bounding in front of us, teeth bared and growling viciously. The thing was a giant dog, with blood-thirsty, red eyes. It's fur was pitch black, which made it look like the Devil's pet. On instinct, I stepped back a little, and the dog flashed it's blood-stained teeth violently. I winced when I saw how much blood was on it's teeth. That's enough blood to fill a person, I thought. Ew. After I stepped back, I felt the need to push the sun charm on my bracelet. I knew it was a stupid idea to move, but I did. I pressed the middle of the sun down, and a blinding light appeared before fading. I looked back at where the light was, and right where my bracelet used to be, was a sleek bronze sword. It had a bright yellow hilt, and bright yellow wave-like patterns engraved into the blade. It was a beauty, but there was no time for admiring such a gorgeous piece of metal when there is a dog standing front of you who wants to eat you. I quickly stepped forward in a fast movement, swiped the sword across the dog's neck, and all that was left was a pile of golden monster dust lying where the dog once stood. My hands felt clammy, and I had a major headache, and before I could register what was happening, I fell to the floor, letting myself slip into the darkness I sadly like to call the stage of unconsciousness.

**And, that's the end of the first chapter! So, what did you think? Please tell me, I NEED TO KNOW! I hope you review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! It meant a lot! Honestly, I didn't think I was a good writer at first, but you readers gave me the confidence to continue!

xxxxsxxxxx: Thanks! I think it's more of an idea that was used before, though. But thanks for the nice words! :D

TheMeg-hanSolo: Even though you weren't the first reviewer, your review was just as good. :) And as long as you review, it doesn't matter how good it is or not. All that matters is that you reviewed. xD And thanks, as I said before, I didn't think it was that great! Thanks! :D

Anonymus: Thanks! :D

Interrobang: Thanks, and you can just call me Soccer. :) It IS my favorite sport. xD And I'm glad that there were lots of moments that made you smile, and one that made you giggle. :) And about the whole paragraph about Ryan, I just wanted to get it over and done with. I'll get into more detail about describing Ashlyn in the next few chapters. :) Deal? I'm EXTREMELY happy you like this story, it means a lot. (: Thanks! :D

Cool: Thanks, and I'll try and have faster updates!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I only own Ashlyn and Ryan, and any other characters you don't recognize. :) Enjoy! :D

Ashlyn's POV:

I woke up with a major headache in what felt like a roomy van, and the first word that sprung into my mind was kidnappers. I was being kidnapped. Oh gods... What will mom think wh- wait, did I just say gods? Jeez, this must be one hell of a headache. I realized I was just laying in the van, and I heard faint voices talking. I groaned when I sat up because a sudden pain shot through my brain. I felt a piece of food being shoved in my mouth, and I thought they were trying to poison me, until a sensational taste laid across my taste buds. It tasted like Grandma's Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies. I moaned in pleasure(Do NOT take that the wrong way all of you dirty-minded people!). These were amazing! But... how did they get Grandma's recipe? Did they kidnap her too? I snapped my eyes open, searching for any sign Grandma. I sighed in relief whenever I found that she was not here. I looked at the people, and one of them looked familiar. There were 3 guys and 1 girl. One of them was a girl with honey blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a Yankee's cap, and had her hair tucked into it. The next boy was Ryan. He was shifting back and forth uncomfortably next to the girl. Then there was the driver. He looked like a normal Californian surfer. He would have been cute, if he had not had 100 eyes all over his body, half of them staring at me, the other half staring at the road. Okay, now I'm scared... Last but not least, there was an EXTREMELY hot teenager about my age with raven black hair and sea-green eyes. Woah, my kidnapper is HOT!

"Ashlyn, this is Annabeth," he gestured to the girl, "Percy," my hot kidnapper, " and Argus, he's our... security guard? I guess you can call it that..." I noddded, trying to take all of the information in. As I was, Percy and Annabeth were talking, and Annabeth said something that made Percy laugh and blush. I felt a pang of jealously deep in my stomach. Stop Ash, I thought. You don't even know this boy and your already falling head over heels in love with him. I mentally did a facepalm. Now I'm talking to myself. Fantastic. All I need now is to see a magical leprachaun skip across street! Then I'll be officially crazy! Oh, wait, there he went. I'm officially crazy.

"Ashlyn, Ashlyn, Ashlyn, Ashlyn!" Ryan was now annoying the crap out of me. "What?" I said, now speaking in a deathly-calm voice. He flinched- I don't know why, but he did- and spoke again.

"We're here. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home to many other half-bloods, also known as demigods." Demigods? From the Greek myths? Woah... I think I'm going to faint again... This time from shock... Luckily I kept my balance, but still felt a little wobbly. I nodded. He opened and closed him mouth, trying to find the right words to say. Once he found them, he told me, "Let's go meet Chiron."

Sorry it's so short... I'm supposed to be making my Christmas List, and I just kinda started writing this when I got bored. xD So did you like it? I hope! Still adapting to the writing thing... :) Hoping to see some reviews. xD REVIEW! :D 


End file.
